Shi-Kata Torri
:"Battles and wars aren't the measure of a Arli. Anyone can fight, given a weapon and an enemy. Anyone can use a plasmasaber, given due training or even good luck. But to stand and wait—to have so much patience and fortitude—that, Shi-Kata, is a greater achievement than you can know. Few could have accomplished it" :- Kimedo Kuki : Shi-Kata Torii, later known as 'Ralph Torri '''during his exile, was a force-enchanted Janxon male who served the Vervae Galactic Republic. He was mentor and close friend to both Mostarin Syricihi and his son, Lyorn, training them in the force and it's elements. Born on the Mid-rim world of Lojhan, in the North-West Jhicago Sector, Torri was taken as the apprentice of Kimedo-Kuki at the age of 25 galactic years. Torri became the first Arli in over a thousand years to defeat a Lykth Lord when he defeated Dryk Jueku during the Battle of Tanroo. During the battle, Kuki was mortally wounded by Jueku, and perished in Torri's arms. At Kuki's behest, Torii took a former friend of his, Mostarin Syrichi to be his own apprentice, training him during the decade leading up to the Ideal Wars. During the Ideal Wars, Syrichi was made a while Kenobi (as a result of his military successes in the Outer Rim) was granted the title of Master and named to the Jedi Council. The two Jedi fought alongside each other as generals many times. In the last days of the Clone Wars, Skywalker turned to the dark side, betraying the Jedi. Skywalker's new Sith Master, Supreme ChancellorPalpatine, used Order 66 to destroy the Jedi Order, though Kenobi survived and reunited with another survivor, Grand Master Yoda. Kenobi confronted Skywalker, who had now taken the name Darth Vader, on Mustafar, and the two dueled. Kenobi emerged the victor, gravely wounding Vader and remorsefully leaving him for dead. However, as Palpatine established the Galactic Empire in place of the Galactic Republic, Vader was rehabilitated, though he was forced to rely on a cybernetic suit for life support. Kenobi went into exile on Tatooine, where he would watch over Vader's newborn son, Luke Skywalker, who he took to live with his aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars. Seventeen years later, he eventually confronted his old enemy Maul, who he again defeated in a brief duel. As the former Sith lay dying in Kenobi's arms, the two finally made peace, and Maul stated that Luke would avenge them both. Two years after the death of Maul, Kenobi received a message via R2-D2 from Leia Organa asking for help in the Rebel Alliance's fightagainst the Empire. The droid contained the plans to the Death Star, a battle station created by the Empire capable of destroying planets, and the plans needed to be taken to Bail Organa on Alderaan. After Luke Skywalker's aunt and uncle were killed by Imperial forcessearching for the plans, Skywalker agreed to join Kenobi on this mission and be trained as a Jedi. The pair were taken to Alderaan by Han Solo, only for them to discover that the planet had been destroyed by the Death Star. Their ship, the ''Millennium Falcon, was captured by the Death Star's tractor beam, and Kenobi was confronted by Darth Vader. Vader and Kenobi dueled again, and Kenobi allowed Vader to kill him so that Luke and his companions could escape the Death Star. In the following years, as Luke continued fighting for the Rebel Alliance, Kenobi continued to give him guidance as a Force spirit including directing Luke to the planet where Luke received training from one of Obi-Wan's Masters, Yoda. Biography Write the first section of your page here. Personality and traits Powers and Abilities Plasmasabers When Kenobi was a youngling and Padawan, he was given a lightsaber by an unknown Jedi, probably Yoda, for training. His first Padawan lightsaber accompanied him until an unknown circumstance. Kenobi built a new lightsaber based on the designs of his friend Quinlan Vos and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The second Padawan lightsaber was with him until the Battle of Naboo, when Darth Maul disarmed Kenobi and kicked his lightsaber down a generator shaft. To defeat the Sith, Kenobi used Force pull to reach for his fallen Master's discarded lightsaber and kill Maul. There were debates as to what happened to Kenobi's second Padawan lightsaber. Either he somehow retrieved his saber from the pit or replaced his lost one by making an exact replica. He used Jinn's lightsaber for an unknown amount of time.[10] Ten years after his Master's death and the approval of his training of young Anakin Skywalker, Kenobi still used the same design as his second Padawan lightsaber. This lightsaber was lost when Kenobi was captured by the Separatists on Geonosis. During the Battle of Geonosis, he was given a temporary replacement by one of the Jedi in the task force that had come to rescue him, Skywalker and Senator Amidala. Kenobi later reacquired his own lightsaber and used it during the early part of the Clone Wars.[24] After being promoted to the rank of Jedi Master, Kenobi built what was to be his final lightsaber. This last one was based on the design of his first Padawan saber. During his exile, he made some adjustments with its parts, such as changing the belt fastener from a clip to a ring. It was either built, or later customized, to work underwater.[154] Even after his death, he left a journal of how to create a lightsaber. Luke used that journal to build his first lightsaber based on the design of Kenobi's. In the New Jedi Order, that design provided inspiration to the newer generations, like Jaina and Anakin Solo.[212]